gdpprojectnarratfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Design
Summary Hook '' In order to undermine the alliance between the Merchants Republic and Haus Von Süderreich, find sensitive information in the host’s apartment. ''Story '' The Merchants Republic is hosting the peace treaty celebration in their palace at Hofburg. The goal of the mission is to infiltrate the host’s apartment in search of a felony proof. The Doppelgänger is thinking that undermining their alliance with their adoptive faction, Süderreich, could tarnish Süderreich’s capacity to trust any other cliques. Thus, later on, it will be easier for the Doppelgänger to make them question the peace treaty. ''Locations involved '' The palace’s kitchen, the corridors, host’s apartments. ''Factions Merchant Republic, Haus Von Süderreich, Pontifical States. NPCs involved '' Maids, the maid’s leader, the host, Kaiserin Henrietta, a Marquis Lord from the Pontifical States, Süderreich guards, Kaiserin Henrietta's first henchman. ''Items involved '' Player character’s dagger, a bunch of keys, tea tray, host’s logbook, dirty plates. '''Narrative branches''' '' There are different ways to accomplish this mission, depending on the player's progression and their personality. = First part of the mission: finding a way to infiltrate the master of the house’s apartment * If previously in the game, the player character has already earned the trust of the host (by shapeshifting himself), he could try to distract him and – using stealth, steal the key from his pocket. After that, in order to avoid suspicion, it is important for the player to strike up a conversation with the NPC. Hence the importance of earning his trust beforehand and gathering enough information to be able to win the puzzle dialogue. * The player could use his/her shapeshifting abilities to turn into a maid. Next, the protagonist will have to act like a maid for a couple of minutes (serving teas or cleaning plates in the kitchen) and then convince the maid’s leader that the master of the house orders her to get something in his apartments for him. If the player is convincing enough, the maid’s leader gives him her copy of the apartment’s key. * Another possibility would be to assassinate the maid’s leader and steal her bunch of keys, allowing the player to access to almost all the rooms of the palace. However, the maid’s leader is always surrounded by her subordinates, making it very difficult to murder her in a stealthy way. The protagonist could slaughter all the maids, but it would be a nightmare to hide the bodies. NB: Murdering the host is failing the mission. Indeed, if he is not alive, there is no possible confrontation between him and Kaiserin Henrietta. The guards will announce that an outsider is in the palace. The panic will not help to disrupt the peace treaty but, instead, the two nations will want to stand together against the enemy. The main part of the mission: finding a felony proof 1. The protagonist is shapeshifting a maid: When the maid infiltrates the apartment, a Marquis Lord is already in the room, he is actively searching for something. He turns around and notices the maid. His first reaction is to grab her forearm and try to gag her with his other hand. A fighting scene starts. * The player could stun the Marquis then quickly searches the room and find a logbook proving that the Merchants were sealing weapons and ammunition to the two factions at the same time. * The protagonist could stun the Marquis and leave the room. He now has the option – as a maid, to warn someone (a guard or the maid’s leader if alive) that someone infiltrated the host’s apartments. The danger of this choice is that the player character would have to convince the guards or/the maid’s leader that he had the right to be in the apartment. * The player could kill the Marquis, hides his body and then find the logbook. 2. The protagonist stole the key: A Marquis Lord is in the room, he is actively searching for something. He turns around and notices the protagonist. His first reaction is to draw his weapon. A fighting scene starts. * The player decides to flee the fight. The Marquis will find a way to warn everyone that an outsider is in the palace. The Doppelganger could convince people that it's a mistake if he already won the guards' trust beforehand. Otherwise, the mission failed. When everyone has settled down, he can go back to the apartments and find the logbook. * The player could kill the Marquis, hides his body and then find the logbook. End of the mission: lead someone to the proof 1. The Marquis has been stunned by the protagonist (normal shape) * The player would now have to shapeshift himself into the host’s guard chef and guide the host to his apartment. Dialogue puzzle: the player would have to choose to catch everyone’s attention. Kaiserin Henrietta’s first henchman will also follow them. Once in the room, the player will have the possibility to show the logbook to the henchman, pretending that it was on the Marquis. The henchman will read it and discover the felony, provoking a conflict inside their own faction. 2. The Marquis has been stunned by the maid * A guard/the maid’s leader found the Marquis. The relationship between the two factions is deteriorated because of espionage. 3. The Marquis’s body is hidden, and the protagonist has the proof * The protagonist could shapeshift himself into a Marquis Lords and use this information to blackmail the Merchants. The relationship between the two factions is deteriorated. * The protagonist could put the proof on top of the papers needed to be signed by Kaiserin Henrietta’s in order to seal the treaty. * The protagonist could directly tell that to Kaiserin Henrietta by shapeshifting into her henchman if he earned her trust previously in the game. (Safya Devautour - 1703575)